Little Boston
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Out in the middle of nowhere lived a small town in the west called Little Boston. It was home to a beautiful Doctor by the name of Maura Isles. Run by the Sharif Korsak and his Deputy Frost. Jane Rizzoli most wanted along with her two brother, stumbles by Maura's hospital/home and get treated. Hoping to find a murder named Carles Hoyt the man who killed her parents seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1 - Doctor in Little Boston

Out in the middle of nowhere lived a small town in the west called Little Boston. It was a quiet little town, home to a beautiful Doctor by the name of Maura Isles. Maura was just on her way back to her small hospital from the supplies store when she bumped into the Sharif and his deputy.

Maura: "Good morning Sheriff Korsak and Deputy Frost."

Frost: "Morin' Doc any new patients today?"

Maura: "None as of yet."

Korsak: "That's good to hear, oh by the way I just got word one of the Rizzoli brothers was spotted in Phoenix three days ago. So best stay alert Miss. Isles and if you hear anything come tell me alright."

Maura: "Of course Sheriff."

With a tip of their hats and a bow from Maura the doctor got on her carriage and road off back to her home which was also the town's hospital. Upon her arrival she found someone with a gunshot wound to the right side of her belly just missing her kidney.

Maura: "Susie come out here, I need your help this man has been shot!"

With a slam of the front door a short Chinese woman came running up to Maura to help the wounded cowboy inside to treat his wound. Inside Susie left to fetch some rages and boil some water, as for Maura she began to remove the cowboy's hat from their face only to find a beautiful woman behind it. On returning Susie set bowl water right beside Dr. Isles snapping her out of her gazing eyes and she started to pull open she shirt to get to her wound. Dipping the wash cloth in the warm water she began cleaning the wound and started to remove the built. The woman then began to stir from the pain.

Maura: "Susie hold her down."

Susie walked around and tried her best to hold the woman down. With mere minutes the bullet was out, and Maura began stitching her up. As Maura worked on stitching up the woman finally opened her eyes and gasped with the final snip of the sting as she looked deep into the darkest brown eyes the doctor has ever seen.

Woman: "Where am I?"

The woman asked as she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Maura.

Maura: "You're in a town called Little Boston. You've been shot and I just finished treating your wound, I advise you not to move about too much."

Woman: "I thank you very much Doc but I really must be heading off now."

The woman then jumped to her feet and walked to leave, only to be caught by Maura just before she fell to her knees.

Maura: "You're in no shape to be moving just yet Miss…"

Maura paused hoping to get a reply on what to call her.

Jane: "…Jane, you just call me Jane."

Maura lift Jane back up on her feet and carried her to an empty bed.

Maura: "Well Miss Jane, like I said you're in no shape to be moving around. You are more than welcome to stay her until you have recovered. Dinner will be ready at 6, I'm sure by then you have enough strength to go and swash up for dinner."

Maura pointed at the old grandfather clock and then pointing back at Jane.

Maura: "I don't want to see or hear you leave from that bed until that clock is fifteen minutes till 6."

With fear in her eye by the doctor all Jane could muster up was a nod. As soon as Maura left the room Jane rested her head back down drifting off to sleep.

Jane's dream:

Jane was pended down by a scruffy looking man with gun shots wounds in both hands.

Man: "Jane… Wake up Jane. Oh Jane you're so beautiful. If only your parents didn't get in the way of our love."

The man leaned down and kissed her neck.

Jumping out off her dream in fear she remembered where she was by the sharp pain from her side. Looking over at the clock showing that it was about time for her to get up and wash up for dinner. Maura walked in to find that Jane was out of bed, thinking that she must have left without telling her she heard water splashing from the bathroom. Maura opened the door while averting her eyes from looking she placed a towel for her to dry off.

Maura: "I brought you a towel and some fresh clothes for you to join us for dinner. They might be a little bit big on you but I didn't have anything else that would have worked."

Maura then left closing the door behind her she heard quietly a soft raspy voice say.

Jane: "Thank you."

With the clock striking 6 the table was set and Jane had just finished her bath. Looking up Maura was in more aw then when she first saw Jane. Jane had a white baggy button up shirt and jeans that seemed to fit just right. Jane pulled up a chair from the table and waited for grace before she started paling food on her plate, as if she hasn't eaten for days. Jane took a moment to relies that Maura and Susie were staring at her. Jane's cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she began slowly eating her food, Maura couldn't help but laugh at how cute Jane acted. Jane joined her in laughter at the thought of her own behavior, later Susie join in as well releasing on what was so funny. But the laughter soon stopped by the pain in Jane's side. With Jokes aside the three women began finishing their meal in peace.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chasing Hens

It was finally morning, Jane cracked open one of her eyes to see the morning sun rays from the guest bedroom window that Maura offered Jane to sleep in. Getting up Jane could hear Maura talking to someone down stairs, and by the sound of it a patient. Walking down stairs the voices grew louder.

Maura: "Well Mr. Johnson it appears that your heart is doing a lot better than two weeks ago."

Mr. Johnson: "Thanks Doc."

As Jane interred the sick room, she saw Maura helping an old man up. But what drew her attention more was the smile on Maura's face. It was so bright and warm; she never saw anything like it. Maura look so peaceful she might as well bring an angels beauty to shame. Maura helps the man walk to the door when she noticed that Jane was awake.

Maura: "Oh good morning Jane I didn't know you were awake yet, I'll be with you in just a moment."

Jane: "That's alright I can wait."

Maura shot Jane another smile for her kind patience, but the smile alone almost brought Jane to her knees. She didn't know what to think about the doctor, but she knew was that that feeling was not good. She had to hard her heart because as soon as she was well enough to ride a horse was the time that she leaves. With Maura and Mr. Johnson outside Jane decided to look around the sickroom while she waited for Maura to come back. Look at the shelves Jane saw some photos of her when was young and some new ones with different 'once sick' people. She even saw book with large titles, even though she knew how to read she still couldn't pronounce their names. While trying to look at one of the books Jane felt a soft stare coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder Jane saw Susie watching her.

Jane: "It not polite to stare you know; I don't bite. If you have something to say then say it."

Susie herd Jane and quickly left, leaving Jane puzzled as to what she did to get under her skin.

Maura: "Alright Jane let me take quick look at your wound and see how it's healing."

Maura pulled out a stool for Jane sit down on; Jane sat down lifting up her shirt so Maura could look at her wound.

Maura: "Well it appears to be healing properly, but let try something here."

Maura placed one hand on both sides of Jane wound and the warm of Maura's hands sent Goosebumps throughout Jane's entire body.

Maura: "Alright breathe in."

Jane took a deep breath and it felt as if she had been shot again.

Jane: "Ow, holly Mother…"

Maura gave a stern look as if waiting for Jane to finish that sentence.

Jane: "Flugan."

Maura: "It looks like the built may have bruised your insides so it may take a few days for it to heal."

Jane: "Like what four days?"

Maura: "Most likely a week or two."

Jane: "What?! I'm sorry doc but I don't have a week to get better."

Maura: "I'm sorry but I'm telling you if you don't rest you might cause it to get worse."

Jane: "Can you at least estimate when I will be well enough that I can ride a horse."

Maura: "I'm sorry I can't guess."

Jane: "Really!? Can't you at least try?"

Maura: "Roughly bout five maybe six days. But I would still advise you to heal for at least a week."

Jane let out a huff of hot air, and nods. Jane got up off the stool and faced Maura with a big fat grin.

Jane: "Well if I'm going to be staying here for a while I might as well work for my stay."

Maura: "I can't have…"

Jane placed one of her fingers over Maura's mouth before she could finish.

Jane: "If there's one thing that I can do I'll do it, as of this moment I don't have any money to pay you so I might as well work for my stay here."

Maura blushed at the action Jane displayed in front of her.

Maura: "I-I suppose you can go check on the eggs in the hen house outside by the house."

Jane jumped to the job as if her pants were on fire, and Maura left to make Jane some breakfast knowing that she has yet to eat anything scents she woke up. With breakfast done Jane has yet to return from the chicken coop.

Maura: "Susie can you go see if Jane is alright?"

But there was no answer from Susie, however she did hear a loud voice coming from outside. Curious Maura went outside to see what the commotion was all about. And to Maura's surprise Jane somehow manage to get the chickens lose.

Jane: "Come here you little…"

Jane lunged herself at one of the chickens in hope that she catches it, but misses. Maura couldn't keep herself from laugh at Jane's way to catch a chicken. Jane looks up at Maura only to say.

Jane: "Oh yeah. You think it's so funny do you."

Jane then ran at Maura as if she was a chicken herself, Maura then ran away thinking she's mad. Jane has just managed to just reach Maura enough to catch her by the waste, lift her up in the air and say.

Jane: "I finally caught me a hen."

Maura: "I am not a hen Jane."

Jane then lost her footing and fall flat on her butt with Maura on top of her, and the two of them laughing as if they've been friends for years. After a few more laughs Maura was the first to get up she walked over to the last remaining chickens bent down and picked it up by one hand.

Maura: "Was it really that hard to get one chicken."

Maura then took the hen and placed back in the hen house.

Jane: "I did catch me at least one hen though."

Maura: "I am not a hen Jane."

Maura turned and faced Jane with another breath taking smile.

Maura: "Breakfast is ready."

Jane's face light up joy to the sound of food and dashed to the house fallowed by Maura who was happy walking behind her.


End file.
